


Morning's a Peach

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric Saltzman knows he's hit rock bottom when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning's a Peach

Alaric Saltzman knows he’s hit rock bottom when he wakes up, naked, in bed with Damon Salvatore. They’re both on their sides, facing each other, and Damon is already awake, smiling like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

“Morning, Ric. How are you feeling?” And then Alaric suddenly feels a hand on his erect cock. He stifles a moan, and jerks his hips back, reaching down to pull Damon’s hand away.

“Like shit,” he says. “My head feels like it’s going to explode. Just how much did I have to drink last night?”

“That’s a rhetorical question, right?” Damon raises his eyebrow in that way he has, at once extremely annoying and yet incredibly sexy. “A lot. Sorry you’re hung over, but I’m pretty sure I can think of a way to make you feel better. And maybe…” There’s Damon’s hand again, his fingers wrapping around Ric’s cock knowingly. “…we can make a different head explode.”

“Did you seriously just say that? That’s cheesy, even for you.” Damon’s grip feels so good. Alaric knows he should stop this, roll out of bed and pretend this never happened. Instead, he leans forward and claims Damon’s mouth with his own.

The kiss tastes like last night’s whiskey and inevitably.


End file.
